


Welcome to Wonderland

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Birthday, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: For as long as Draco could remember, he was enthralled by the tales of Alice in Wonderland. As a child, the last time he’d ever seen his Aunt Andromeda, she’d given him a beautiful book, one that never failed to transport Draco to a fantastic, magical world he wished he could escape to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Welcome to Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



> Here is a short, sweet fic based on the song “Welcome to Wonderland” by Anson Seabra. I love this song and I love Wonderland, so here you go.

For as long as Draco could remember, he was enthralled by the tales of Alice in Wonderland. As a child, the last time he’d ever seen his Aunt Andromeda, she’d given him a beautiful book, one that never failed to transport Draco to a fantastic, magical world he wished he could escape to. 

At six years old, Draco knew this muggle book would not last long in his household, he hid it under a floorboard near his wardrobe, every night sneaking to retrieve his prized possession. 

Throughout the years, he would lay in bed at night imagining sipping tea with the Mad Hatter, he’d help defeat the Jabberwocky, he’d follow the Cheshire Cat and he’d never be late, he would dance and sing. When he’d play in the Manor gardens he would talk to the rabbits, hoping one of them would be the _right_ one.

At fourteen years old, Draco accompanied his father to Diagon Alley, he knew his father would be a long time in Gringotts so he’d wandered out into the unknown, constantly hiding behind his family prejudice - but deep down inside, Draco knew if a muggle could write a story as special as Alice, one day he’d be free to explore that world so foreign to himself, he’d be free to disregard those antiquated opinions.

He’d found a bookshop that sold the book, he bought another just to be safe, a keyring with Alice on it, he’d bought a soft fleece blanket to keep him safe and warm on the dark days in the Manor and a pen, with the Cheshire Cat running down the side. It had taken him a long time to work out what it did, or how it worked but he was determined.

It was his birthday, and at twenty seven years old, Draco had never forgotten his adventures in Wonderland, he’d never forgotten about the Mad Hatter or Alice, his fantastic White Rabbit, the Cheshire Cat it still stuck in his brain, he still read the book occasionally, he had a lot more momentos these days - his and Harry’s flat covered in little trinkets and odds and ends, his boyfriend had even painted their bedroom with the Wonderland forest scene, he’d cried.

Draco chewed on the inside of his mouth as he looked up at the large building in front of him. Harry had asked him to dinner for his birthday, seven o clock sharp. Making his way up the steps towards the building he frowned, he’d walked through a ward - a friendly one at least.

Placing his hand on the door handle, he turned it gently and stepped inside, eyes widening as all of his friends and family jumped out in “SURPRISE!”

The room was enormous, almost like a ballroom. Decorated in Wonderland forest style, to the right hand side there were tables stacked with different food, in the centre a giant cake decorated with the Cheshire Cat. A lump formed in Draco’s throat, he felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes. Potions and pastries, cupcakes, biscuits and tea, the table formed in a tea party style.

In the center of their friends stood the love of his life, dressed as the Mad Hatter, it was the sweetest yet most ridiculous thing Draco had ever laid eyes on. The entire room decorated and charmed, leaves floating through the air, the scene had enchanted Draco all those years ago, he never knew he could feel the spark of something special again. All of his friends dressed as various different Wonderland characters. The floor beneath him charmed like grass, as he stepped further in he could hear the crunch of leaves, he could feel the magic, the wonder.

“Would you care to join me for tea?” Harry asked, holding his hand out for Draco to take.

There was no hesitation, Draco took his hand and looked up at his boyfriend, with the awe and wonder of a six year old child.

A voice beside him, soft and caring startled Draco. His Aunt Andromeda dressed as the White Queen smiled, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “Happy Birthday, Draco.” 

Draco looked up at the ceiling, charmed in sapphire skies and his very own constellation and there really was no doubt in his mind, as he closed his eyes he let the feeling wash over him, that if this was a dream, at least he had memories for when morning comes. 

“Welcome to Wonderland, I’ll be your guide.” Harry whispered.


End file.
